Tails of the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Solicit = They saved the world in LOCKJAW & THE PET AVENGERS…what’ve they been doing since? Find out in this super-sized special featuring Lockjaw, Redwing, and the rest of your favorite Pet Avengers take center-stage in their own spotlight adventures! Featuring an all-new, NEVER before seen savage tale of ZABU and a FROG THOR prequel leading into the team's triumphant return in PET AVENGERS, onsale next month! | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist2 = Chris Eliopoulos | CoverArtist3 = Ig Guara | CoverArtist4 = Gurihiru | CoverArtist5 = Colleen Coover | Editor1_1 = Nathan Cosby | Writer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler1_1 = Ig Guara | Inker1_1 = Ig Guara | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = | Quotation = I helped save the universe, you see. I was a Pet Avenger. And once our enemy was defeated, I didst return home. I thought all would be right with the world. But... | Speaker = Throg (Puddlegulp) | StoryTitle1 = Beginnings and Endings | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Frogs of Central Park ** ** Unnamed frogs and tadpoles Villains: * * Alligators * Rat Army Other Characters: * ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = My Enemy, My Friend | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler2_1 = Gurihiru | Inker2_1 = Gurihiru | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tyrannosaurus babies Villains: * Velociraptors Other Characters: * * Tyrannosaurus mother Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Terrier On the High Seas | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Colleen Coover | Penciler3_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker3_1 = Colleen Coover | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Unnamed thief Other Characters: * * Unnamed seagull * Cruise staff and patrons Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Acapulco ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Top Dog | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Scott Gray | Penciler4_1 = Gurihiru | Inker4_1 = Gurihiru | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Temple of Randac ** ** *** Items: * * Teleport Matrix Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Prom Queen | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Buddy Scalera | Writer5_2 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist5_1 = Chris Garcia | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Unidentified school bullies Other Characters: * Unidentified students and faculty * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** Unidentified High School **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Birds of a Different Feather | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler6_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker6_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist6_1 = Colleen Coover | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Nathan Cosby | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Unnamed masked thieves Other Characters: * * * Unnamed pigeons Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Throg's "Beginnings and Endings", Lockjaw's "Top Dog", Ms. Lion's "Terrier On the High Seas", and Redwing's "Birds of a Different Feather" all first appeared as Marvel Digital Exclusive Comics. | Trivia = * Hairball is the only Pet Avengers not to be featured in one of the Tails of the Pet Avengers stories. | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14025 }}